1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an assembly which readily secures hard disk drives (HDDs).
2. Description of Related Art
In computer systems, HDDs are generally fixed to HDD racks. However, HDD racks may easily deform if not being used to hold HDDs after a long time.